Recueil de drabbles
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles de 100 mots pile sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Un chaque mercredi.
1. Introduction : Note

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Rating : pour l'ensemble, je mets T

* * *

**Introduction - Note**

Un drabble est un texte de 100 mots. On tolère également les textes qui vont jusqu'à 300 mots dans cette catégorie. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas si ce n'est pas très développé. Ne vous en plaignez pas, ça ne changerait rien lorsque le nombre de mots est limité.  
Les drabbles que je publierai feront 100 mots pile selon les statistiques de Word. Même cette note.  
J'essaierai de publier ces courts textes régulièrement. Probablement un par semaine, mais je ne désire pas réellement m'engager. Si vous avez des idées de thèmes, n'hésitez pas à les proposer, j'essayerai d'y répondre avec plaisir.

* * *

Voila, ceci est juste une note expliquant mon projet. Je poste le second chapitre en même temps qui est en fait le premier chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un prince dans la forêt

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Rating : K+

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Un prince dans la forêt**

Le Prince avançait calmement dans les petits chemins de terre, l'air était doux et le bruissement des feuilles délicat. Il faisait bon, et le Prince se sentait bien parmi les arbres. Il aimait leur proximité. La forêt l'accueillait chaleureusement, lui parlait. Il flânait, écoutant les bruits de la Nature. Il aurait tout donné pour que cette paix intérieure qu'il ressentait soit éternelle. Mais il savait que malheureusement elle serait de trop courte durée.

- Legolas ! Il est l'heure de rentrer.

Legolas soupira. Son père avait terminé son entretien avec le Seigneur Elrond. Ils devaient donc déjà retourner à Mirwood.

* * *

Voila le premier drabble ! En 100 mots pile, comme j'ai dit !  
Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Fin alternative

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Remerciements : Merci à Mithril's Phial, Eä, Aéléa et Doc pour vos review !!  
Rating : K+

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 - Fin alternative**

Selon l'expression tout ce qui est petit est gentil. Je suis petit, mais je n'éprouve aucune gentillesse envers les Autres. Je ne désire que retourner auprès de mon maître. Devrais-je alors suivre cette expression et devenir gentil, comme le voudrait la tradition, ou dois-je continuer d'être exclu, car je suis une exception à la règle ? Je fais le Mal selon le point de vue de ceux qui se croient le Bien, mais j'aspire à mon propre Bien. La société est-elle ainsi partagée, sans aucune place pour un « petit » « méchant » ?... Et c'est ainsi que l'Anneau se suicida.

* * *

Bon, un délire de plus. En 100 mots pile également, qu'à dit Word. Sinon, je ne l'aurai pas posté tel quel !  
J'ai trop fait de philo me semble-t-il... Dois-je me faire interner à votre avis ?  
Une envie particulière de thème ? J'en ai encore quelques un en réserve, mais avoir d'autres idées n'est pas néfaste.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Souffle

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Remerciements : Merci à Mithril's Phial, Caladwen et Tari Miriel pour vos review sur le chapitre 3, ça me fait super plaisir et m'encourage à continuer.  
Rating : K+

* * *

**Souffle**

Le vent soufflait, faisant se balancer doucement les hautes branches, se courber les cimes des arbres et bruisser les feuilles. Sous le lent ploiement des branches, les feuilles tremblaient, s'agitaient, frémissaient. Quelques unes tombaient lentement, virevoltant dans les airs avant de reposer sur le sol. Un souffle doux sillonnait entre les branches, caressant les jeunes pousses et les petites feuilles. La Forêt entière résonnait de ces bruits enchanteurs. De ces bruits produits par le vent. Du moins, c'est ce qu'une oreille inexpérimentée aurait dit en traversant la Forêt. Car en réalité, au cœur de leur domaine, les Ents se saluaient.

* * *

Oui ! Juste à temps ! Il est plus de 23h, mais on est encore mercredi ! J'ai tenu mon délai !  
Par contre... je commence à être en panne d'idée moi... enfin, j'en ai encore 2-3 de finis mais ils ne me plaisent pas assez.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Attente impossible

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Rating : T  
Remerciements : Un grand merci à Tari Miriel et Mithril's Phial qui me soutiennent depuis le début ! Je continue d'écrire des drabbles tant que j'ai des idées. Une centaine, je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi pas !

* * *

**Attente impossible**

Elle était assise sur un des sièges de pierre recouvert de coussins de velours, un livre dans les mains, l'air absente. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage et recouvrant les pages. Elle ne lisait pas. Elle regardait son livre sans le voir, elle n'entendait pas les bruits environnant, ne pensant qu'à un homme. Celui qu'elle aimait. Il était parti. Elle attendait son retour, mais peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas à temps. Ou pas du tout. Les yeux baissés, elle sentit son livre glisser de ses doigts glacés. La vie éternelle l'abandonnait. Arwen allait devoir partir. Comme le voulait son père.

* * *

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Et je viens de me rendre compte que je suis en retard ! Désolée !  
Je vous rappelle que si vous avez des idées de thèmes, je suis toute ouïe :)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Plaisir bref mais intense

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Rating : T  
Remerciements : Un grand merci à Tari Miriel et Mithril's Phial qui me soutiennent depuis le début ! (j'ai l'impression de me répeter lol). Pour la couleur... revois le film (comment ça j'ai oublié, mais euuh)

* * *

**Plaisir bref mais intense**

Je me sentis saisie par le bas du corps, projetée à l'horizontale. En arrière. En avant. Je plongeais tête la première, la vitesse était grisante, j'avais l'impression d'être au septième ciel. J'en tremblais de bonheur. Tout allait vite, l'extase ne dura qu'un moment, quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité tellement elles étaient intenses. Je sentis une forte douleur qui ne dura qu'un instant, du sang coula. Et ce fut la fin.

Sur le grand pont de pierre, les membres de la Communauté fixaient cette flèche, savamment tirée par Legolas. Elle s'était plantée entre les deux yeux de leur ennemi.

* * *

Review ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un homme dans l

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Rating : K+  
Remerciement : Un grand merci à Mithril's Phial et à Lorina pour vos reviews !  
**

* * *

Un homme dans l'ombre**

Il était assis sur une chaise en bois, dans un recoin sombre de l'auberge. Les regards fuyaient dans sa direction, se voulant discrets et pas trop insistants. Personne ne savait de quoi ce rôdeur était capable. Et on ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout dans son attitude éveillait la méfiance, la crainte. Son visage caché par sa capuche, tête baissée dans l'ombre, traits troublés par la fumée s'élevant de sa pipe, il observait la scène avec intérêt. La porte s'ouvrit.  
- Seigneur Elessar, vous étiez là.  
Depuis qu'il était Roi, il n'avait plus la possibilité de se mêler au peuple.

* * *

Désoléééééée pour la semaine dernière !!!


	8. Chapitre 7 : Effet de mode ?

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Rating :

**

* * *

Effet de mode ?**

Nous sommes neuf. Identiques selon les Autres, mais nous sommes différents. Pour autant, personne ne peut nous différencier dans nos habits noirs. Est-ce la société qui crée cet attrait pour la ressemblance ? Est-ce un simple effet de mode ? Pourquoi cherche-t-on à se mêler à la foule, à paraître identique à son prochain ? Quelle réaction auraient les autres si je décidais de m'habiller d'une grande tunique orange ? Je ne passerais plus inaperçu, mais me ferais-je aduler ou mépriser ? Mieux vaut ne pas essayer... Et c'est ainsi que la société nazgule resta associée à la classique tenue noire.

* * *


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un galop envoutant

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Rating : K+  
Remerciements : Merci à Lorina et à Mithril's Phial de vos reviews ! Et vive les Nazguls XD

* * *

**Un galop envoutant**

Le vent giflait son visage, cinglant et glacé, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté sa monture. Son cheval filait au galop, parcourant les miles sans difficulté. Les muscles puissants de la noble bête étaient en rythme avec la respiration cadencée de son cavalier. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Le cavalier du Rohan passerait toute sa vie sur son cheval, oubliant tous ces soucis, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir d'avancer, sans but, s'il n'avait d'autres obligations. Le soleil déclinait lentement. L'homme fit demi-tour. Et reprit sa sombre vie, au service de son Roi.

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec celui-là. C'est mon cerveau embrumé qui vient de le pondre...  
Sur ce, je retourne me coucher XD (je suis malade)


	10. Chapitre 9 : Bière

**RECUEIL DE DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Disclamer : Persos et lieux et tout à Tolkien et non à moi. Sauf ce qui n'est pas de lui.  
Rating : T  
Remerciement : Merci à Ewina pour sa review En effet, le dernier n'était pas terrible, je m'en excuse. Panne d'inspiration cerveau embrumé ça n'aide pas XD

**

* * *

Bière**

La bière c'était toute sa vie. Chopes, pintes, tonneaux et tonnelets défilaient à longueur de journée dans son établissement. Hobbits et humains venaient en commander, dans la bonne humeur depuis des années. Le bon Prosper Poirdebeurrée passait sa vie, entouré de ce liquide idyllique, de ce breuvage délicieux, de cette boisson exquise. La bière et lui, c'était pour toujours. Même pour abriter sa mort. Quelques planches de bois pour entourer son petit (du point de vue humain) corps de hobbit. Il avait toujours vécu parmi la bière et son corps demeurerait paisiblement dedans. Car bière est un synonyme de cercueil.

* * *

Oups, je suis en retard. Booon, ce n'était pas joyeux, c'est vrai. C'était mon humeur de mardi, à la fin de mon partiel d'ethno...  
Le prochain sera plus drôle, ne vous en faites pas.


End file.
